


Skater Hunter

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Rather than listen to her friends' usual prejudice comments, she ends up going home with the infamous devil hunter.DantexOC
Relationships: Dante/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Skater Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [setokaiba2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setokaiba2010/gifts).



> This one shot is per another request of the lovely [setokaiba2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setokaiba2010), who has been wonderful and patient with me since she requested this months ago. Considering I've put Dante on the back burner for quite some time, it's time I bring him out of there. [setokaiba2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setokaiba2010), I hope you enjoy this story, and I hope the rest of you do too! The title is accredited to the song, "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne.

“He’s a player. Don’t go out with him.”

The young woman scoffed internally at the smug comment of her girlfriend as she stole a glance at the man in question from across the club while he was distracted. A part of her found it hard to believe that he was the type to attract danger everywhere he went; considering how handsome he looked, the only danger he should be attracting is every woman throwing themselves at him. The only thing that she couldn’t remember about him from the speculation she heard was his name.

“Don’t get me wrong, though. Dante is hot, but he only sleeps with women for release. He isn’t looking for a long-term, committed relationship,” she heard another girlfriend say.

 _Dante. That’s right. I remember now,_ she thought as it clicked in her mind.

She quickly looked away when his ice blue eyes gazed in her direction, a part of her hoping that he didn’t notice her checking him out. To her chagrin, she could feel her heart racing in her chest, the organ threatening to erupt like a volcano at any second. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, silently telling her heart to calm down and be still.

There was no need for her to lie about it; she found herself intrigued by the silver-haired, sword wielding gunslinger she first saw him a month ago. However, due to considering herself an ordinary, plain and simple girl with only decent looks, she figured that she wasn’t really noticeable enough for his “standards”, as she liked to dub it. Compared to the hookers and strippers he preferred sleeping with on his occasions for release, she didn’t really stand out. She breathed out a small, quiet sigh as she took a sip of her drink, mulling over her terrible luck.

She quirked a brow when a girlfriend gasped and dropped her jaw in shock.

“Holy shit. Dante’s coming this way.”

The hold she had around her glass tightened; was that really the case, or was her girlfriend just messing with her and the rest of the group?

She could hear the thudding of boots on the floor coming right at her from behind. She stayed as still as possible, a part of her refusing to believe that it was real.

“Mind if I join you ladies?”

She never heard his voice before, but if that was really his voice, she found herself seduced by how velvety it sounded.

“Um...I guess it’s okay,” one of the girls managed to reply.

“As a matter of fact, I’m interested in this lady before me who has her back to me.”

Her girlfriends looked at her in surprise, one of them lipping at her to not turn around, whatever she did. She gave her a look, and rather than listen to her, she allowed herself to breathe and then spun around in her chair. She was certain that she suffered heart failure the second she came face-to-face with him.

“Well, look at you, sweetheart. How is it that I’ve never spoken to you before?”

Unable to speak a word, she simply shrugged in response.

“Well, rather than spend the remainder of the evening listening to the bullshit, prejudice comments your girlfriends have been saying about me, why not come with me instead?”

The shock hit her hard like a tidal wave at his question. She stole a glance over her shoulder at her friends, who were lipping at her not to do it. Narrowing her eyes to a glare, she gave them a pout and shook her head at them.

_I’ve had just about enough of their prejudice thoughts and beliefs messing with me when it comes to this guy. I want to do something fun and different. Even if it does turn out to be a one-night stand, I can’t say that I didn’t have even a little bit of fun in this typical life I’m currently living._

She raised the glass in her hand to her lips, chugging it down in one, big gulp before getting up out of her stool with her purse on her shoulder.

“I’m out of here, girls. We’ll hang out again soon.”

Her girlfriends were bewildered.

“What the hell are you doing, honey?”

She glanced at them from over her shoulder.

“Adding a little bit of spice to my life without you all tainting it.”

She turned back to Dante.

“Let’s go.”

With a chuckle and a smile, the silver-haired hunter wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and with a wave of his free hand, the two of them walked out.

“Damn. She’s got guts to walk out with him. It’s going to be a one-night stand, regardless.”

“I’ll be damned if it turns out to be more than that. I have seen Dante eyeballing her a lot the last few times we’ve been here. Maybe he is interested in her, and not just for what she may be like under the sheets.”

“I doubt that. It’s her loss if it is a one-night stand.”

“How about a bet? Whoever is right come tomorrow buys lunch for her of her choosing.”

“You got yourself a bet, baby.”

With that, the two women shook hands to seal the bet before returning to their respective drinks.

______________________

“If you don’t mind my asking, Dante, where exactly are we going?”

They walked down the sidewalk in silence for a brief period of time, using the lit light poles as a guide.

“We’re going to my shop, sugar. It’s where I live,” he replied.

“Does your shop have a name?”

“I haven’t decided on a name yet. I just got the shop recently. So, I have yet to fully establish my business plan. It doesn’t look like much right now, but I’m sure that will change once I officially kick my business off.”

“You have to take it one step at a time. The name of the shop is usually the hardest thing to come up with. Whatever name you decide on, I’m sure it will be good.”

“I can already tell that you’re going to be a keeper, sweetheart. Once we get to my shop, I think we’ll celebrate by having some fun.”

She looked up at him with curiosity.

“What kind of fun did you have in mind?”

“You’ll see when we get to my shop, sweetheart,” he replied with a chuckle.

Curiosity and intrigue flowed through her veins, and the remainder of their walk was in silence.

They eventually reached Dante’s unnamed shop. From the outside, the building looked typical, and when the two of them walked inside, the moonlight illuminated through the darkness to give her an overall view of the main room. To her left, she saw a pool table, a refrigerator, a sofa and a coffee table. On the other side of the room directly across from the front door was the front desk with an antique telephone and what appeared to be a picture frame sitting in the corner. Lastly, to her right, she saw a drum set and an antique jukebox that looked like it had seen better days.

“Wow. Your shop isn’t too bad. I’m totally digging it.”

“You prefer simplicity?” Dante asked.

“For the most part, yes.”

His ice blue gaze roved her body from top to bottom, liking how her top and skirt emphasized her hourglass curves. Before he could think twice about it, Dante closed the short distance between them, backing her up into the nearby wall adjacent to the door.

“You asked me what kind of fun I had in mind when we got here. Would you like me to show you?”

Her breathing hitched in her throat as he leaned towards her, his lips mere inches away from her own. She felt his fingertips brush her exposed midriff, and then he reached under her top, wanting to feel more of her soft, succulent skin. Sparks of electricity shot throughout her nerves; his touch was exciting her in more ways than one, and she wanted more.

“Well, are you going to give me an answer, sugar?”

Unable to speak thanks to her throat going dry, she simply nodded, and with her consent in mind, Dante leaned forward and kissed her. The combination of honey and vanilla flooded his mouth, the sweet taste riding his tongue that he deepened the kiss and pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her slender arms around his shoulders, one of her hands reaching up to tangle in his short, silver locks. She felt his hands move down to her hips, and he brought her legs up to his waist. Once she locked her ankles in place, Dante carried her over to the sofa in the back corner.

He sat down just as his knees hit the edge of the couch with her in his lap, keeping his lips locked with hers and savoring the moment. Her hands began exploring his body, primarily focusing on his chest via the parting of his long, red trench coat. The feel of his hard muscles against her fingertips turned her on, and she could already feel a tingling between her legs.

Dante pulled away from her lips to allow her time to breathe and began to kiss and suck her neck. She let out a low moan as she tilted her head back, his hot breath setting off even more sparks within her. His hands found the hem of her tube top, and he pulled it down, exposing her strapless bra to the night. His hands cupped the swell of her breasts through the fabric of her bra, kneading them gently as the tip of his tongue teased her collarbone. Her moans fueled him, and when she rubbed herself against him, he growled at the feel of how wet she was through the fabric of her panties.

“You’re already wet for me, baby. I like that. I plan on taking my time with your sexy self,” he purred against her skin.

“Please, Dante,” she begged, her voice cracking midway.

Another growl escaped his lips at her begging; he liked how she was at his mercy, and she would come undone by him in just a matter of time.

His hands roamed down to her legs, hiking the fabric of her skirt up to her waist. They roamed back up to her breasts, finding the clasp of her bra and unhooking it with skill. He pulled away from her to gaze at her breasts; they were sheer perfection, and her rosy pink nipples were hard and ripe for his mouth to claim.

He wasted no time latching onto one of her nipples, sucking the bud hungrily. Her hands immediately flew to his head, tugging on his hair as his mouth lavished her nipple. One of his hands cupped her untouched breast, kneading the swell and twisting her other nipple between his index and middle finger. She began a rhythm of rubbing against him in sync with his lips and hand, and his pants became a burden against his hardened length. He alternated between her breasts and nipples, kissing and sucking them while also leaving marks on her succulent skin.

His free hand snaked around her waist before rolling over until he had her pinned down on the sofa. He grabbed her tube top that was down at her stomach and pulled it down alongside her skirt and panties. He let out the breath he held as he gazed at her nude form; it was as if her body was made to complement his muscular build.

When she attempted to move to remove her heels, he stopped her. He thought her heels added to how exotic she already looked, and the thought of her wearing them as he fucked her hard really turned him on.

He wasted no time as he removed his coat, ripped the buckle of his belt open and pushed his pants down to his ankles. She didn’t look away as he stripped down, slowly becoming excited and turned on at how sexy he really was underneath it all. He kicked his boots off and then stepped out of his pants, and with another growl, Dante pounced on top of her. The hardened tip of his cock brushed her entrance between her thighs, emitting a gasp from her.

“I’m about to show you a good time, sweetheart.”

He used his knee to part her legs, creating a niche for his broad hips, and with a quick movement of his hips, he was inside her. He let out a moan when the walls of her core tightened around him. Her endless moans resembled his name as he moved, the both of them slowly becoming undone with each passing second. When her walls squeezed around him, Dante gave a final, powerful thrust, settling himself deep inside her. She arched her back, her hardened nipples pressing against his chest as the final wave of euphoria flooded her veins. He collapsed on top of her not long after, burying his face into her neck.

“I beg to wonder if your friends are finally going to shut their judgmental mouths about me,” he whispered in her ear.

“Considering this is a one-night stand, they won’t shut up about it and won’t stop telling me that they told me so,” she replied.

“Who said this was a one-night stand? I want to see you again and at least take you out to dinner sometime.”

Her ears perked up.

“You mean it?”

“Yeah. Your friends will see what they’re missing out on.”

She let out a small chuckle.

“Okay. I’ll allow you the opportunity, and I’m holding you to it.”

Little did her friends know that they were owing her lunch the next time they saw her, and there was a good chance the bank would be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> [setokaiba2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setokaiba2010), I really hope you enjoyed this, and I want you to know how awesome you are for continued support. The same goes for the rest of my fellow readers and followers. I'm looking forward to writing more in this new year, and I plan on making more time to write, one way or another. Keep a lookout, check back and check my [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/vermilion_aura) account for updates!


End file.
